


PROCRASTINATION PROJECT

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Series: Quarantine With the Wentzes [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Begging, M/M, transgender Patrick Stump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Patrick is extremely impulsive when it comes to his period.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: Quarantine With the Wentzes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689277
Kudos: 8





	PROCRASTINATION PROJECT

Pete came into the room to see Patrick sprawled out on the floor like a bearskin rug. “I’m deeeeaaaad,” Patrick groaned, his face buried in the carpet. “I’m deeeeaaaad...” 

Pete nudged his ankle with his foot. “You’ve been doing that for the past hour. Aren’t you getting tired?” 

Patrick made a strange noise before repeating, “I’M DEEEEAAAAD!! DEEEEAAAAD!!!” he slammed his head up and down into the carpet. 

Pete shrank back. “Don’t do that, honey, you might get a concussion.” 

Patrick sighed and looked up at him with wide eyes. “Cuddle me?” 

Pete caved, laying down on the floor. He pressed his chest to Patrick’s back and tangled their legs together. “We cuddle like this a lot,” he murmured, “Shouldn’t we at least _try_ to be original?” 

Patrick sighed and squeezed Pete’s hand. “We save the originality for our music.” 

Pete kissed the shell of his husband’s ear. “We’re just a bunch of Green Day repeats, just like the rest.” 

“No, we’re not. You write beautiful lyrics,” Patrick dipped his head down to fit his hair into the crook of Pete’s neck. He liked it when Pete put his chin on top of his head, but sometimes he had to do it for him. “You need to do your job,” he murmured. 

Pete rubbed Patrick’s hair with his chin. “What’s my job?” 

“Putting your chin on my head.” 

“I can put something else somewhere else.” 

“Then do it,” Patrick’s mouth watered. He’d been trying to not think about it because he was terribly impulsive when it came to be this time of year, but Pete was just so close to him. It had been at least a month since their last time, too. There was also the Londyn factor, but she had been studying quietly in her room for the past two hours. Thank god the district restarted learning.

“You’re on your period...?” Pete squeezed Patrick, who was squirming at the various thoughts going through his head. 

“I don’t care. I don’t care. Please, Petey. Please please please!” Patrick whimpered and fidgeted while sweating and pressing his back to Pete’s chest. Pete had never seen him so helpless. 

“O-Okay. You don’t mind? I mean...” 

Patrick whined. “What part of this don’t you understand? Y-Your hands go right... right here–“ he took Pete’s hands and put them on his hips. Pete just watched. He was confused and wanted no part in this, but then he’d be a bad husband. Wasn’t that how it went?

“Are you sure you want–“ 

“Yes!” Patrick spun them around so Pete was on top of him. Pete hesitated before shrugging off any doubts and kissing Patrick’s mouth, revisiting his favorite parts of his husband’s mouth. Patrick gasped and tugged at Pete’s pajama shirt, moving his head down to bite at Pete’s chin. 

“You... you really like biting me, don’t you?”

“You taste good, and I like your skin.”

Pete laughed and slipped his hands under Patrick’s shirt. He felt over the boy’s chest scars, humming softly, “You look so nice and manly with your surgery, my love.” Patrick smiled up at him, making eye contact with his husband. His blue eyes were wide and playful, just like a puppy. Pete ducked his head down for a quick kiss, but it lasted a little longer than that.

“Love you, Petey,” Patrick murmured. He bucked his hips up against Pete’s. Pete whimpered softly from the impact. 

“S-Softer,” he whined, “I’m old, remember?” 

“Age never stopped the Golden Girls,” Patrick chewed on Pete’s lower lip and sighed. “I missed you, you know?” 

“I’ve always been here.” 

“Not always like this,” said Patrick, pulling off Pete’s shirt. He nuzzled the bassist’s tattoos, nibbling at some of them. He didn’t have a justifiable reason for biting Pete. He just liked it. He liked how Pete’s nerves made him react to it, with a slight twitch or involuntary noise. 

Pete began unzipping Patrick’s jeans, but stopped when he heard footsteps. “Dammit, Londyn,” he muttered under his breath. Patrick panicked silently, freezing in place. He was neither fight or flight. He was _stay in place and wait for my fate to consume me._

That didn’t help here. 

Londyn came down the stairs, almost running. “Is somebody hurt?” she asked hurriedly. “I thought I heard a— OH MY GOD, DAD!!” 

Pete blushed and tried to explain himself. “I, um, I... I don’t really know how to explain this. I mean, you’ve heard _The Speech_ before and read _The Books_ , plus you’re going through _The Unit_ in _The Class_ , so I think you know what’s going on.” 

Londyn shielded her eyes with her arm and nodded. “I know what’s going on. You guys are married, and you’re in love, and it’s part of your human instinct. I get it. Just... um... go to a _different_ room? Or, never mind, I’ll just go on a walk. I’ll be gone for about an hour, so that should give you enough time to...”

Patrick nodded, blushing harder than anyone in the room. “That sounds great, kiddo. D-Don’t talk to strangers and stay away from things that have been touched by others.”

Londyn rolled her eyes. “Like you.”

“What was that?” Pete’s ears perked up. He wasn’t mad; he was impressed that his own child came up with that so quickly. He just wanted to know why it was directed at Patrick.

Patrick closed his eyes and laid his head against the carpet. “I was a virgin when I met your dad. I was sixteen when we met, and nobody on earth had a crush on me. I saved myself for him, and I’m glad I did. So no... I have not been _touched_ by others. You don’t have to distance yourself from me,” he monotoned. 

Pete turned his confused head to look at him. “This is the first time I’m hearing this?”

Patrick sighed, “You weren’t supposed to, I don’t think.”

Pete whispered, “You were just so good that I thought—“

“And that’s my cue to leave!” Londyn cleared her throat and twisted the main doorknob. “See you in an hour!” she announced.

The two dads awkwardly said ‘bye’ together. After she stormed out and slammed the door, Pete and Patrick just stared at each other. “I don’t have any motivation anymore,” Pete mumbled.

Patrick shrugged, “it’s okay. I don’t know why I wanted to do this anyway.” He sat up and readjusted them into a cuddle. He couldn’t shake the feeling that it was all his fault, but then remembered that Pete said he lost interest. 

They cuddled together on the floor, not saying a word until Pete spoke up. “Are you okay?” he mumbled. 

Patrick sighed and put his head on Pete’s shoulder. “I’m just trying to kill the awkwardness, that’s all.” 

“Don’t kill the awkwardness, cause that means I’m dead,” 

“Me too.” Patrick stared at the carpet, a dark grey feeling washing over him. He didn’t want to do anything right then. He just felt a little sad, but not sad. He was more melancholy than sad. “We shouldn’t’ve done anything,” he said. 

Pete shook his head. “Don’t judge it.” 

“Sorry,” Patrick felt tears in his eyes. “I probably would’ve regretted it afterwards. I would’ve had to clean the carpet, which I hate doing. Maybe if we just fall asleep for a long time...?” 

“You sleep too much nowadays.” 

“I’m tired and sad. What do you expect?” Patrick picked at the carpet and frowned. Pete breathed deeply before putting his arm around the singer. He squeezed tightly, allowing Patrick to cry into his shoulder. “I’m sorry,” Patrick shuddered, tears spilling from his eyes. “We were about to have fun, but I was being dumb and thought nothing would happen.” 

“We were both being dumb.” 

Patrick chuckled sadly, wiped his eyes, and fidgeted with the fabric of Pete’s fuzzy pants. “Can we try next week?” he offered. 

Pete smiled and nuzzled Patrick’s hair. “Sure, Love.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Clean comments hsbsbbsbshhsh


End file.
